His Butler, All Seeing
by Suigetsu Kushina36
Summary: Ciel's Birthday party has started! Ciel is unamused but less so than usual, like he really cares? Sebastian lets Grell into the house at night? And Ciel says Alois can stay the night! But this isn't a story where backwards things happen, it's another normal day in the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian's POV. I am simply one hell of a writer. ;) (written for my English journal)


A song, slow and calming,played softly in the room. No one was awake in the still darkness. The candle glow was the only light. The room was elegant yet plain; nothing on the walls and only simple furnishings were placed around the room. Strangely there was the faint smell of cinnamon...

I flowed a simple hand through my shining raven hair. It was always lovely at this time of night; the only sound was soft Celtic music. As much as I missed, truly missed, the sound of my young masters soft, young voice, I loved to be alone, listening silently in my own barracks as he slept.

I'll admit, sometimes I do get overwhelmed with loneliness and stand in his room to watch him sleep. Something about his innocent stillness and slow breathing I simply adore. I can't help but smile a bit while I watch him. The most fun is when he has nightmares. He'll toss and turn and whine, and sometimes he'll call out to me and I just can't help but laugh; quietly, though. Ah, and cold nights can sometimes be very intriguing. He almost always manages to kick the blanket off so that it only covers the lower part of his legs. He shivers and curls up to try and warm himself, though to no avail.

Maybe it's an act of pity, but every time he does, I always cover him back up. At those times I'm most thankful of him being asleep. Why? Because I simply can't help but hold him when I get the covers over him until he stops shivering, then place a gentle kiss upon him before moving back to stand and watch once again. I do adore this being, really I do. But, tonight, no matter how lonely I get, I can't go to the young master's room. Tomorrow is a special day for him, and me. In only a few hours I would have to prepare everything that must be ready tomorrow; I couldn't afford to be distracted.

Each minute as an eternity; too slow, too painful and agonizing. Excitement noticeably flowed through me; anticipation clawed at my fast beating heart. Would time not hasten? _Oh if only..._ I thought to myself. There must be something I could do to pass the time. With everyone else asleep, I could possibly do anything as long as I was quiet. Anything...

I heard a sudden light tapping on the the thin glass of my window; constantly, yet slow and quiet. _As if I would..._ I thought. I knew who it was; I knew not to open the window... I sighed and stood up. For once, in the three months he's been doing this...

I opened it.

"Oh! You actually opened it... To be honest, I didn't think you would."

"What is it Grell?" I sighed.

"I'm bored," the crimson reaper bluntly said.

_So am I..._ "And you assume I'll help you?"

"Like I said, I didn't think you'd actually open it."

"I see... Then what are you doing here?"

"Passing the time, I guess," he sighed. The reaper seemed a little unlike himself. He was usually hyper and excited, and trying to jump on me. But now he seemed...upset. "You don't have to worry," Grell said calmly. "I won't try to attack you, you won't listen anyway..." the reaper said, jumping down off the window into my room. I was reluctant to let Grell stay, but like he said, we're bored.

"Fine, but I will have to begin preparing for tomorrow soon," I said.

"Oh, I know. Tomorrow... It's Ciel's birthday."

"How did you know that?"

Grell made a slight tsk and walked over and sat down in a chair. "Please, I may not be fond of that boy but I know when his birthday is. I bdidn't spend all that time with his bloody aunt for nothing."

I leaned against the back of the chair and watched Grell play with his shining blood red hair. To pass the time, we talked about anything and everything; from cats to souls. Next thing I knew was hurrying downstairs to prepare for morning, Grell following behind.

I threw open the kitchen door then found my head and grabbed the door before it could slam. Grell ran into it...

"Grell, go sit down," I said quickly.

"Yes sir," he said, slightly defiant. I glared at him and he sat down quietly, staring at the table. With Grell quiet, I began my preparations.

_DING! DING! DING!_

I sigh. "One of these days that child is going to break that doorbell..." I walked over and opened the door. "Good morning, Lord Trancy. Perhaps I should inform you that the young master is not yet awake," I said as properly as I could through siring anger and annoyance.

"Oh! So sorry, I'm just too excited!" the young earl said, running through the door. I looked over to the young boy butler. He seemed even more annoyed then usual. I stepped aside and welcomed him in. The unamused demon walked in slowly after his nuisance of a master.

The two guests sat down at the decorative table with the others: Lady Elizabeth and her escort, Paula, Grell, and the Phantomhive servants, Finnian, Bardroy and Mey Rin. The Trancy was yelling his excitement to the rest of the table.

"Lord Trancy, would you sit down and be quiet please," Lady Elizabeth said nicely to the elder earl. The young boy continued his loud enthusiasm until his butler, Claude, pushed him into a chair. The earl was immediately silent.

"Alright..." I clapped my hands to catch the crowd's attention. "I want all of you to be completely quiet. I'll go get the young master now. Don't. Say. A word."

I walked out of the room and up to the young master's room. My rising heart rate echoed off the walls; the loudest sound. I almost thought the sound would wake the young master before I got there. That thought was calmed once I stepped soundlessly into the room. The small boy was still comfortably sleeping in the dark; curtains closed, candle out, wrapped in layers of blankets.

i smiled to myself and walked over to he window, pulling the curtains aside to let light flow in. The warm limp of flesh stirred and groaned.

"Good morning, young master," I said cheerfully.

He didn't move...

"Young master?" I walked over to the bed, my master immediately covering his face with the blankets. I smiled. "Come now, young master. I know you've never been fond of your birthday, but you can at least pretend to have fun."

He moaned again. "Master...are you alright?"

"...I'm fine," he finally spoke. Slowly he uncovered himself and sat up. "I'm fine..."

For a while it was silent; no sound to be heard. I watched the young master push his hair into its natural spot, uncovering the shining, violet contract that took the place of a midnight pool like the one beside it. My fault.

The young master broke the silence through an order for me to help him prepare. To my astonishment, he didn't seem to notice, or even care to ask, why he'd been awoken an hour late. He simply did as he would on a normal day; waiting on his bedside as i dressed him for the day. However, with each light brush over his skin came another slight jump or whimper as if he had been penetrated with a needle.

Ignoring the strange act. I dressed the young master and walked with him slowly down to the dining area. The young master stepped back slightly when I opened the door and a happy birthday chorus sounded around the room. To add to his shock and dismay, he was quickly attacked by the Trancy earl.

"Good morning, Ciel!~ You must've been sooo tired to sleep so late, sleepy boy. When I got here Sebastian said you were still asleep and I got so sad, but it didn't show 'cause I was just so excited to be here!~ Oh, I got you just the greatest gift, I just know you're going to-

"Yes, that's nice, now can you please let go, Alois..." my master said calmly; quiet; barely there...

"Hmm? What's wrong, Ciel? You would've pushed me away and yelled at me long before now." The Trancy's voice was slowing and softening. He stared at the young master and lightly placed his hand against his forehead. He started to speak but was stopped by his butler.

"I think Ciel needs some time to wake up, your highness. Perhaps you should just sit down and wait."

"...Yeah, okay..." The young Trancy walked quietly back to his seat beside his demon.

With the young boy quiet, I dismissed myself to the kitchen to get our morning feast. In a small act of nothing more than pity, I "accidentally" dropped a small slab of ham and threw it out to Pluto, who gleefully snatched it up and devoured it quickly. Filthy hound... I've always been more of a cat person.

Carrying the various trays of food , I walked back to the dining room. The small sounds of astonishment filled the room from all but the young master, Claude and myself, of course. The Trancy's was more of a sound of plain hunger than astonishment. I had a special set up for the young master.

"Here you are, master. Thin sliced ham with poached eggs, a bowl of yogurt with fresh berries and buttermilk scones, just for my young master," I said with my usual smile. The boy before me seemed completely unsurprised; unfazed, but he thanked me anyway. Everyone else carried on conversations, except Claude, while the young master started on his breakfast.

I stood at my masters side and every few moments jumped into one of the conversations, most with Grell, who insisted on sitting close to the young master.

"Why is he here?" the young master interrupted. I looked over to just notice he wasn't exactly eating so much as simply pushing the food around...

Grell was the one who answered. "I had something to give you from that silly aunt of yours, Madam Red. Consider it a gift from me. I'll give it to you later," he said, and turned to Finni, continuing a conversation. The young master dismissed the event as well, resuming to pushing food around his plate.

Everyone was soon finished with their meals, and my master did eat most of his food. Lady Elizabeth pranced over to the young master and, to his unamusment, snapped a ridiculous party hat onto his head. I had to laugh at him. Lady Elizabeth was delighted and Lord Trancy almost fell over laughing.

Lady Elizabeth handed out her gift first, a thin, black walking stick with a deep blue ribbon wrapped below a silver painted marble skull. Apparently, says the lady, it was found it London, of course. The Trancy Earl was next. He handed the young master a small, crystal sphere with a turn key on the side. Young master held it gently, gazing down at the jade design on top. The Phantomhive crest.

"It sings," the Trancy spoke. Young master looked up at him. The box. When you turn it, see." Lord Trancy tapped the key on the side. My young master slowly turned the key. The box opened and began tom play a soft, metallic lullaby as the inside scene presented itself; an onyx cat with ruby eyes sat in the middle, tail wagging slowly, along with a small, thin, gold plaque. The young masters name was carved in the thin shining metal.

The young master gazed at the wonderful item, a look of intrigue painted on his face. The music stopped playing and the box slowly closed.

"Do you like it?" the Trancy asked.

The young master took a moment to answer. "Y-yes. Thank you."

"I know you're more of a dog person, but it reminded me of you, so I had that plaque made. Along with the crest on top."

The young master gently laid the box down to the side. We continued with the gifts. From the whole Phantomhive household, meaning my idea their names on it, was a stone lion for the garden, which the young master inspected. He was still admiring the fine detail when Grell stood up and slid a small box across the table.

"Here," he said. "From both me and Madam Red."

The young master opened the box and pulled out a silver chain, a ruby pendant hanging from it. It wasn't a necklace, just a chain with a charm. As the young master was looking at it, Grell spoke again.

"Just a little clip charm for anything really. I- er, _she_, wanted you to have it...to remeber her."

"Hmm, it does seem like something she'd have," the young master said. "Thank you, Grell."

"Wasn't me..." The young master smiled slightly.

After all the gifts were given, I brought out the young master's birthday cake. Everyone enjoyed it, but the young master wasn't interested. He even asked me not to give him any...

I stayed standing by the young master and strangely started a conversation with the young Trancy Earl. He had asked me to stay for the night to keep an eye on the young master. I didn't think it was a good idea and denied him acceptance.

"But it's Ciel's birthday, and it's just for the night. I promise I won't hurt him."

"I don't think the young master would be up to that, Lord Trancy."

"But Sebastiaaaan..." the young Trancy whined.

"Forgive me, Lord Trancy. You know it just isn't-"

"He can stay," the young master suddenly said. I looked over at him in surprise.

"Master?"

"It's okay, I don't mind. He can stay." The Trancy boy jumped in his seat a little. I had no choice but to allow it.

"Yes, my lord."

As everyone talked amongst each other, I smiled and listened to something so childishly innocent; my precious young master and Lord Trancy discussing what they would do once everyone was gone; the games they'd play; of course, the Trancy's sleeping arrangements. The young master still looked as if this bothered him, but I could see in his eyes he was excited and enjoying himself. They would have so much fun...

The evening slowly approached. Everyone said goodbye and left, Grell taking longer than the others. Trancy left last to gather the things he would need for tonight. As he was leaving, he turned around.

"And Sebastian?"

"Yes, Lord Trancy?"

"Keep Ciel cooled off while I'm gone."

I smiled and laid my hand over my chest. "Of course, Lord Trancy." The Trancy Earl left with his butler.

I, of course, went to search for where the young master snuck away to. I eventually found him lying in his bed, not quite asleep, but peacefully resting. I smiled at the sight of the pure inncence.

"Young master," I said, walking over to his bedside. "Might I suggest a cool bath to lower you fever? You'll feel better."

The young master was silent. "You knew..."

"Yes, my lord. No healthy person jumps that much just because he was touched."

The young master looked down for a while, then slowly got up. "Okay," he said. He slowly walked to the bathroom. He would be cleaned up, and wait for Lord Trancy to arrive, his fever lowering.

When Lord Trancy arrived, the young master had already felt much better. He greeted the other earl and I showed him his room. He laid his things by the bed and went with my lord to the study to play chess. I worked on cleaning the manor, as was my job, and left the two alone.

In that night, the quiet settled in as everyone slept. I sat once again and listened to the music; soft, quiet, calm. I made sure the young master and his gust were comfortable, the young Trancy, even though he was given his own room, slept in the young master's room with him. My master didn't object to it; he allowed the Trancy to sleep with him.

With them and everyone else asleep, I sat as I always did, but this time, I waited for the light tapping on the clear glass so I could open it up and watch boredom disappear...

Tap, tap, tap...


End file.
